ABSTRACT Immunology was a key element in the development of scientific medicine, and has since been a constant source of extraordinary discovery that enriches every area of contemporary biomedicine from basic science to translational and clinical research. Immunology established the foundation upon which our understanding of infectious disease and vaccinology has been, and is being, built. As immunology pervades all of biomedical science, so do a wide swath of biomedical disciplines support contemporary immunology. Microbiology, molecular biology, cell biology, and computational biology among others are essential strands in the fabric of immunology. This dually-distributed nature of immunology represents an extraordinary achievement for the field, but simultaneously presents a challenge in training the next generation of innovators and scientific leaders. We propose to continue our successful Immunology Training Program (ITP), now completing its 30th year of producing accomplished immunological researchers, preserving the factors that have contributed to its success and draw on the specific strengths of Boston University and the Boston Medical Center, while adapting to the changing environment in scientific funding, cross-disciplinary research, and Computing and Experimental Technology. We intend to develop and maintain the infrastructure necessary to foster an interdepartmental program, building connections among faculty members across many departments on the Medical and Charles River Campuses. We will continue to reach out to faculty members in new and emerging fields with the potential to generate innovative approaches to human health through immunology, and provide valuable cross-disciplinary training to future leaders in immunology. An integral part of this training will focus on research integrity, the proper conduct of scientific investigation, and ethical treatment of others. We will continue to recruit outstanding young students committed to careers in basic, translational, and clinical science, and provide attractive opportunities to students from disadvantaged backgrounds?women and underrepresented minorities in particular. We will continually monitor trainee progress, and the effectiveness of the program overall, and take whatever actions are necessary to ensure success individually and collectively.